


Was Visible Any Better? You Betcha!

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Visible' Series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: The battle with the newborns was about to begin, The Wolves and Vampires were working together to protect Bella, but it was  coming at a price. Eclipse AU            Sequel to 'When Did I Become Invisible?' Short Story (Pt 2 Visible Series)





	1. Do I Have Pathetic Tattooed On My Brow?

Well, I may not be pathetic, but I sure am naive. I thought once the newborn army was dealt with everything would go back to normal, they'd leave and I'd go to college. I forgot about the time between me dumping Edward and the battle, he has not given up, thinking I'll change my mind, yeah right! To make matters worse Jacob Black just thought he could stroll in and take Edwards place, running my life and treating me like a china doll too, hell no, he got a flea in his ear for that! Are there no men in this town? I'm surrounded by boys, Mike Newton is once again making a complete and utter fool of himself trying to impress me I think!

Why do I attract immature, adolescent boys? Even across species, the males are still the same, be it Vampire, Shape Shifter or Human. None actually engage their brain before opening their mouths and I'm sick to death of it. My father is having the time of his life, I'm sure he's running a book on who I'll kill first, I think his money's on Mike.' Oh My God' I just want to talk to a grown up, have them consult me about things and treat me as a grown woman and not an object. I don't want to be worshipped, just loved! How hard is that people?

In Forks, damn near impossible, I'm beginning to find. I can't wait to leave and go somewhere else and be someone else maybe, reinvent myself. I've been there for all of the training sessions the Wolves and Vampires have been having. Both Edward and Jake said I couldn't go, too dangerous! Too scary for me! and so late at night! I told them both to suck it and Alice took me out there anyway. I couldn't see much as everyone was moving fast and so I missed the finer points, but as they were doing this for me I thought I should give them my support.

By night three, I was bringing energy snacks for the wolves and laughing and joking with Seth Clearwater, when the pack started growling and pawing the ground. Edward got all panicky and told me to move away from them before they hurt me. I  just mouthed 'Fuck Off' to him so Esme wouldn't hear me and stood beside Seth's now wolf shape. An unknown to me, red-eyed vampire stepped out of the trees near the Cullen's. But it was blatantly obvious they knew him and Jasper lit up on seeing him.

He was tall with sandy blond hair and dressed as if he'd just left the ranch, turned out later that he had. Denim clad from head to foot and well-worn cowboy boots finished off the look. He made the Cullens look overdressed and lacking in his casual distressed presence. This was no boy, hell he was like no man I'd ever seen either.  Commanding and giving off the aura of power, the same one Jasper gave off occasionally. But this guy was exuding it all the time.

I  lifted my hand to my mouth to check I wasn't drooling, that would be beyond embarrassing. Seth had phased back and dressed by then and he laughed and said "Shut your mouth, Bella, before you swallow a bug" I flushed bright red and everyone swung round to look at me, making it worse. The stranger raised an eyebrow and winked at me, I heard two growls one from Jake and one from Edward. Alice called me over saying "Bella, this is Jasper's brother Peter Whitlock, Peter this is Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends"

"Pleasure to meet you Suga', " he said with  much more pronounced drawl than Jasper. I felt my heart start racing and knew they all heard it too, damned unfair, bloody vampire and shifter hearing. This triggered more growling from the two idiots and I glanced at both of the and said "Grow up! morons" then turned back to Peter and held out my hand "No, I definitely think the pleasure might be all mine" this time I winked at him and he broke out in a huge smile.

Edward being Edward grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away saying "Bella Love, he's a human drinker don't get so close!" I pulled my arm away and said: "Yes and I'm your singer, so guess who's more dangerous to me, Edward and don't call me Love again, do you hear me?" He huffed and said, "I'm just trying to stop you doing anything foolish!" I turned answering him with "No Edward, you're just trying to stop me having a life! As per usual!" I walked away over to Esme and she shook her head sadly.

"Sorry Bella, we've been trying to tell him to stop smothering you, but he seems unable to listen" she sighed and put her arm around me. "I'll add that to the list of things Edward won't do!" I said bitchily and I heard several giggles from around the field. "So Peter, how come you're here alone? Where's your wife?" I heard Edward say and didn't miss everyone else's intake of breath. In a quick blur of movement, Peter had Edward by the throat in the air, feet dangling above the ground.

"You know exactly where my ex-wife is Edward! You also know what happened because you've just pilfered it from my mind! You stupid prick, so for who's benefit was this little power play? Ah, Bella's! Thought she dumped you prudish ass, didn't she?" he asked voice dripping venom. "A little advice Edward, don't try to play with the big boys, you just might get hurt! Do I make myself plain?" Before I could stop myself I said: "Is it wrong that I'm a little turned on by that?" I said to Esme and she could barely keep a straight face, everyone else burst out laughing, well everyone except Edward and Jacob.

Peter dropped Edward on his ass and came over to me "You sure are somethin' else Suga', so let's try for that handshake again" he held out his huge hand and mine disappeared into it. The current of electricity that passed between us made my hair audibly  crackle and the whole field went silent as we just stared at each other. "Shit! did they just imprint?" quizzed Embry, "Looked like the vampire equivalent to me!" said Jared in awe, Jacob growled, turned and ran howling into the night.

Edward sat on the ground shaking his head saying "No, no, no!" quietly to himself. All of this happen as we stared into each other's eyes, this was madness, but perfect madness all the same. Carlisle cleared his throat and suggested that was enough for tonight. Alice came over and tried to pull me away from Peter and I growled at her, she was shocked and was about to say something to me when Jasper put his hand over her mouth and picked her up, "Sometimes I don't understand you Alice, who would be stupid enough to get between a newly mated couple, but you?" he said sternly.

"But!   I never!   How did that happen?" she stuttered, all eyes turned to her "You never saw that happening?" asked Carlisle confused, "I don't see her as clearly since she left Edward and now she's fading as I look at her!" she wailed. "And Peter?" said Jasper "Fading out too!" said Alice sadly. "It's Bella's shield, protectin' us both. No outside interference will be brooked! Eh, Suga'?" Peter said and I just nodded happily, he grinned and gathered me into his arms and leant down and kissed me, gently, but firmly and I opened up like a blossom below his lips.

"We need to talk, Isabella" Peter whispered in my ear, "I was staying at the Cullens house tonight, will that do?" I murmured, he nodded "Do you want a lift Suga'?" he went to turn his back and I stopped him, jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around the front of him and he growled low in his throat. "You're playin' with fire, little one!" he told me and I snuggled in closer, "I know!" I laughed and started peppering his throat with little kisses and nips, he was making a strange noise like a cross between a growl and a purr and I loved it.

"We won't get any talkin' done if you don't calm down," he said as he ran us to the large white mansion, that was the Cullens home. He leant his head to the side to whisper into my ear "I can smell your scent and it's driving me mad, my Isabella"  I smiled against his throat and sucked on his Adam's apple and he tripped, swore and growled simultaneously. I couldn't help laughing, I have never been this happy, or felt this loved, not coddled or babied but pure unadulterated love.


	2. Grand Central Station

When we reach the house, he slid me down him, spun me around and kept me in front of him as he spoke. I tried to not smirk as I felt his erection between us, I was his shield in more ways than one today. "Edward? Can you hear my thoughts?" he asked, Edward shook his head sadly, "Jasper? Emotions?" he said "Muted, but I've always gotten her emotions before, so I think that might be for my benefit not your's Peter, Bella is the most unselfish person I know and she's guessin' I'd bet, that it might be a little hot and heavy for me" My eyebrows go up and I nod, I had been thinking that and that I didn't want Edward to hear what Peter felt about me before I did.

"Where's your room Suga'," Peter asked and as I was about to lead him up, Edward pipes up "I don't think that's a good idea! Do you Carlisle?" Jasper and Emmett shook their heads as if to say, 'what an idiot'.  "And why is that Edward? It was alright for me to be alone with you, me your singer! But you don't think it's okay for me to be alone with my mate? Is that about right? You seriously need to grow up and mind your own business, before someone puts you in your place" I told him in a cold condescending voice, kind of like the one he always used on me.

He spluttered and looked around as he heard all the voices in his head tell him to shut up, grow up and lastly give it up, going by their expressions. "I think Bella will be quite safe with her mate, in fact, who better to protect her I would say," said Carlisle, he took Edward by the arm and lead him outside, intending to have a serious talk with him I hope. "Geez does that idiot ever think before he opens his mouth?" I demanded "This is getting really wearing. I think for my sanity I'll take Peter to my place, Charlie's working so we'll be able to talk undisturbed. Please don't let him come there, I would hate to have to insist Peter kill him Esme" was my parting shot as we left via the back door.

"What did you ever see in him Suga'?" He asked as he ran carrying me to my house, "God only knows, clearly, I was dazzled by him. But I've seen the light and he's pretty petty and immature" I said truthfully. When we arrived Peter sniffed and said "God this place reeks of Edward and that wolf boy!" "But neither have been here for over eight weeks, give or take a day" I stated, "I think you'll find your stalkers have both been here and in your house, more recently than that" he laughed. "It's not funny! creepy fuckers!" I bitched taking out my phone.

"Carlisle? Bella here, can you explain to me why Peter can scent Edward in my house recently? When I broke up with him two months ago? This has to stop Carlisle, that's stalking and downright weird and creepy! Can't you control him at all" I demanded. He sighed and apologised on Edwards behalf, "I've sent him to Denali, Bella to give you and Peter breathing space. I really am sorry" I could hear it in his voice, he was at his wit's end too, "I know it's not your fault Carlisle, but doesn't he understand it's over, it's been over for a couple of months. I don't love him and I'm seriously beginning to dislike him intently. He better stop or the first thing I'll do after I'm changed is to punch his face in!" I ranted. "I hate to admit it Bella but that might not be a bad idea, he has to get the message soon, I can't see Peter putting up with this for long," Carlisle told me.

Just then Peter growled, "Go home wolf boy! Do it on four legs now or three in a couple of minutes. I'm not Edward the pussy! I will take you out if I have to" he called out and we heard paws pounding off in the direction of La Push. "Was that Jacob? Bella" Carlisle asked, "Yes" I huffed, "God can we move away soon Peter? please, I can't take much more of this teenage angst" I begged. I didn't even hear the phone disconnecting, but Peter took it from my fingers and closed it, "Soon Angel, just hang in there till after the battle and then we can go anywhere you like" he promised as he gathered me into his side and led me into the house.

We talked all night, he told me about as much of his human life he could remember, then about his start in the vampire world and I cried for him, he told me all about Charlotte and even though they weren't mates, how they stayed together, helping each other heal and learn a new way of life. So I couldn't hate her like I wanted to because she'd been there for him then. How it had started to unravel as the years went by, till they were just companions and then she meet her mate and left. The problem with that was she took everything with her, all his money and what little valuables he had and a few mementoes of his human life. This was unacceptable and I will be helping him recover it all, very soon. Nobody screws over my mate!

The sun was just coming up as I started to fall asleep, I felt myself being lifted and carried up the stairs, placed gently on my bed and my boots and socks removed. I felt him hesitate so I shimmied out of my jeans, rolled over and patted the bed behind me, it dipped under his weight and he gathered me up close to his chest and I was gone. I slept so peacefully and only surfaced once when I knew he was not there, Charlie peeked in at me and I grunted at him and rolled back over. When he was gone Peter returned and I snuggled back into him and resumed my dreamless sleep.

When morning arrived I woke in the arms of my own personal Adonis, not a bad way to start the day. "So Suga', how does this work, I know nothing about human needs? Peter asked worriedly, "Have you been worrying all night? I'm very low maintenance, my sexy mate, don't panic" I said laughing, but he was just staring at me. "What?" I query, "Say it again, what you called me!" he answered in a low growling tone. I racked my brain, finally ah! "Mate? My Sexy Mate!" He was doing that growling, purring thing again and rubbing his face over my upper torso, this was not a sexual act, he was scenting me as his and his alone and damn it didn't bother me one little bit. Obviously, it's just got to be the right man, then all the little things don't phase you at all. I don't feel like a possession or owned by Peter, but clearly, I am and I don't care.

"Has Charlie gone again Peter?" I asked when finally he stopped and just  rested his head over my heart, probably memorising the sound. "No, he's just gone down and is makin' coffee" he murmured, "Okay then, time to meet the parent for you! "  I checked the time and it was half eight, I told him to go out the window and come to the door at nine. "I'll tell him Alice is picking me up, you come say she sent you and I'll introduce you to the Chief" So with that, I jumped out of bed and intended to have a quick shower, I'd forgotten my state of undress. Peter was on me in a flash and had me pinned to the door, "I don't want to leave you, my Isabella!" I laughed as I tipped my head back to receive a toe-curling kiss, I didn't want him to go either.

"Damn woman, you smell so good! I want to ravish your body, right here right now" he said with a lust laden voice. I was a little nervous and a lot turned on by this statement. I lifted his head from where it was burrowed into my neck. Looking into his dark almost black eyes I told him "Soon, my mate, very soon!" He huffed and straightened up, "By the way, think whatever your thinking now it makes your eyes look normal," I said "You want me to think about havin' sex with you, while I talk to your father? Okay, I can do that Angel!" he laughed and jumped out of the window into the tree. I rushed to the bathroom and had a quick sink wash as I didn't have time to shower now.

When the door went I had just been telling Charlie about meeting Jasper's brother Peter yesterday and how nice he seemed to be, I also told him how childish Edward and Jake had behaved in front of him. "I think they were staking their claims, I thought one of them might actually try to pee on me at one point!" We were laughing loudly. "That'll be Alice, " I said getting up to answer the door, "Oh hello Peter," I said winking at him, "Come in please, Dad it's Jasper's brother, Alice sent him to get me as she's still organising everyone else for our picnic!" Peter was the consummate gentleman, with his southern charm he soon won Charlie over. "Yes well, have fun and don't let Alice boss you about too much, she's a firecracker that girl," Charlie said as we were leaving.

We got into my truck and started off for the Cullens, half way there I asked him to pull over as I wanted to talk to him privately. I was really nervous but I had to tell him, he needed to know that my sexual experience was nil! I was never so happy that Edward was a prude or I would have given my virginity to the wrong vampire. I was blushing and stammering but eventually, I got it all out in the open and now he knew, he was smiling hugely at me and purring again. I took this as a good sign and he took my hand kissed the palm and said " I had a feelin', but wasn't sure and I really am honoured, that I will be your first and only lover, my Isabella"

 I was officially a pile of goo on the truck's seat, he was so sweet and loving, how could anyone resist that smile. "Don't worry Angel, we'll take this at your speed, I won't rush you I promise. Just tell me when you're ready and we'll go from there okay" he said sincerely, I nodded and said "Yeah, about five minutes ago!" he burst out laughing and pulled me over to him, hugging me and kissing the top of my head. "Woman, you're crazy, but god I love you!" I was speechless and tears flooded my eyes, in happiness. I reached my hand up and stroked his jaw, "Thank you, you're so amazing, how could I not love you too. You're becoming my world you know, nothing and no one else matters but you! my mate!" and he leant in and knocked my world off its axis, with the most loving and lust filled kiss so far.


	3. Battle Lines Are Drawn

The plan for the battle two days from now was being finalised when we reached the  house. Jasper said everyone but me needed to do some last minute training and the wolves were enjoying the whole thing a little too much I thought. Carlisle mentioned that Edward would need to come back before then too. Oh, joy of joys! Then he said before he'd left Edward and Jake had suggested I be hidden up in the mountains in a tent, away from the danger. Jake would carry me up masking my scent and Edward would guard me, as he would hear anyone approaching.

I looked at Peter, then Jasper and back to Peter before we all burst out laughing, "Shit does he never give up man?" Peter asked Jasper. Carlisle hung his head he'd fallen for Edward's nonsense once again. "Oh! Bella, I'm sorry for even suggesting it. They sounded so plausible and I never expected them to be trying to fool me at a time like this!" He sounded really annoyed about that and I suspected Edward was going to get a rollicking for this. "Don't worry Carlisle, Bella is my responsibility now and I will keep her safe!" Peter said hugging me to him. I knew he would, how I don't know and he would die to keep me safe.

We all went out to the clearing then for some training and the wolves were keen to see Peter's moves, actually so was I. Emmett was the first to take him on and even though on paper it looked like Emmett should win, Peter ran rings around him. Eventually, he swiftly moved in for the kill and took Emmett down with ease. One of the wolves, Paul I think went next and Peter reminded him that if he bit him he would bite back. This too was an easy win, it wasn't until Peter and Jasper faced off that things became harder. They fought similarly, well, of course, they would as Jasper had trained Peter way back when. They fought hard, fast and dirty, each trying to trick the other with feints and sudden changes of pace and direction, but after fifteen minutes they both just stood and shook hands, calling it a draw.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a wolf flew at Peter, it was Jake and as Peter had had his back turned to him he was just a fraction too slow to stop him making contact. I leapt forward and suddenly Jake just bounced away from Peter, not actually having touched him. I was still standing with my arms out in front of me when Jasper said "Bravo, Bella! You'll be an awesome vampire if that's anythin' to go by!" Everyone turned to me and I dropped my arms, I was shaking with anger and strode over to Jake who was still lying on the ground dazed.

"What the fuck Jake!" I yelled, "Is this the real you, a coward who attacks when their opponent's back is turned. I hope you're proud of yourself, not only did you fail but were beaten by the only human here, a girl at that. You're a pathetic piece of shit!" I spat at him. He was growling at me and I didn't even think, but slapped him across his muzzle "Don't growl at me you mangy bad dog" Then I spun away straight into Peters' arms, but the tension in the clearing was palpable  "How's the puppy trainin' goin' dear?" he said and everyone was howling with laughter and rolling about on the ground, as Jake slunk over to Sam and by the sound of it getting a serious dressing down.

Carlisle was extremely excited about me using my shield while I was still human. He thought it was because I was newly mated and was, therefore, protecting Peter, just as a female vampire would. I was actually exhausted after doing that, being human had its drawbacks. Esme whisked me away to have lunch and a nap, which I badly needed. I woke to the feel of lips on my body, Peter was lying next to me and kissing any piece of uncovered skin he could find. "Hi," I said breathily and ran my fingers through his hair as his head had come to rest on my stomach.

 "Do you know how much of a turn on that was, to have you defend me like that? I wanted to pick you up and run away with you into the forest, where I could make love to you for hours! You need to be turned soon, Angel! I need you, can you feel how much I need you?" he said taking my hand and putting it over his crotch. I flexed my fingers and he growled, I squeezed firmly and he purred as he rocked his body into my now fisted hand. "When this battle is over, I'm takin' you to, my place in Montana" he said in time with the thrusts into my hand "Gonna make love to you, kiss every inch of you" he was breathing heavier now, still pumping into my hand, his accent thickening too " Gonna lick every bit of you, bite you, my mate, and then turn you" I could feel him harden further under my grip and then he shuddered and pulsed to a stop.

Taking a deep breath he said "Oh god, Isabella, I want that now, I love you so much Suga' and thank you, that was driven by a desperate need for your touch my mate and I will reciprocate soon Angel, just a little less publicly, because believe me I want to worship your naked body, take my time learning all your little secret places!" I was elated, I've never done that or anything like it before, I felt powerful and I felt for once like a woman, not a girl but a fully grown woman, who could give as much as she received. I smiled widely at him and he kissed me firmly and passionately, leaving no room for doubt that he desired and needed me. It was the fact that he actually needed me that gave me the most pleasure.

"But now my Isabella, we need you to lay a scent trail in the forest for us. You, my sweet are going to be the bait in our trap, the most beautiful bait they will ever see!" he purred helping me up and I hugged him tightly, "Thank you" I whispered, "For what?" he asked softly, "Needing me, loving me, wanting me!" I stated and he looked directly into my eyes "I will need, love and want you for all eternity don't ever doubt that, my Isabella"

I was sitting in the lounge of the Cullens house, reading, the day had gone by quickly and the scent trail laid, Peter was off to Seattle hunting in readiness for the big event, Edward would return tomorrow and then the next day early, the battle would begin. I wanted it over, I was ready to leave with my mate and start our forever together alone. I would miss both my parents and Phil, but I had to follow my heart, it now was held firmly in Peters' hands and I couldn't think of a better, safer place. I knew of course, that when Edward returned he would not have been able to accept things, not in just two days.

But he just couldn't help himself, making ludicrous accusations and leaping to false conclusions. He had seen in everyone's head Peter and me having our little sexual moment and said " I knew it, Love, I should never have allowed you to be left alone with him, pushing his sexual deviances onto you! Making you participate in such a degrading act! You must be terrified of him now, but I'll keep him away from you don't worry about that!" I just stared at him totally dumbfounded. Was he serious? Where did he get all this shit he spouted, from.

The growling from the front door was the only warning Edward got before he found himself pinned to the floor by his throat, struggling to breathe. "You will stay, the Fuck away from my mate Edward! If you value your life" Peter was beyond angry and venom was actually running down his chin. I picked up a tissue and walked over to him saying " It's okay honey, don't hurt him. Edward is obviously a little soft in the head, it's not nice to torture the mentally challenged!" as I was saying this I leant in and wiped away the venom, placed a kiss on his cheek.

I whispered, knowing everyone would hear me anyway "How about you take me upstairs and tell me more about your plans for me, you know the ones for my naked body! I'd like to hear about them in much more intimate detail, my mate!" quicker than I could draw a breath, he had us up the stairs and into my room. "I know that was for the families sake Isabella, but that boy needs to learn his place and keep his mouth shut! I will not have him sully our love again, that was his last warnin', next time I will start removin' limbs!"

It was my turn to growl, I kissed him passionately and said "Oh honey! I love it when you talk dirty to me!" We could hear the laughter from every part of the house, at my statement. Peter shook his head, laughing too and gathered me into a hug "You're truly an amazin' woman, my Isabella!" he told me between kisses.


	4. Revenge, not so sweet now Vicky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: leaving this one to your imaginations, please feel free to have as many sexy, raunchy thoughts as you can.

Thankfully the rest of the day was quieter and it was only upon hearing the battle plans, did Edward start again. "How dare you try to use Bella as bait, I won't allow it! This is not what I planned for her before I left!" he was yelling and I'd had enough.  I walked right up to him, reached for Rose's hand as she was standing, glaring at him, used it to slap him as hard as I could across the face. "Shut up, you stupid dumb Fuck! I do not belong to you! You do not make plans for me, now or ever! I only want one thing from you, Edward, I want you to stay the Fuck out of my life, forever! Can you hear me, Edward?  I don't love you! I despise you! you're making me feel sick, with all your utter shit, grow up Edward and leave me alone!" I stood my ground glaring at him, until he dropped his gaze from mine, finally in understanding. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Emmett restraining Peter, letting me finally deal with Edward's infatuation.

Alice was all for bundling me up in clothes that would restrict movement, but keep me warm, I shook my head and returned in thermal hiking clothes, underwear, socks, lined trousers, shirt and body warmer, all designed to keep you warm. Lightweight, but durable, I'd lived in Forks on and off for years and knew what was needed, hell I worked in 'Newton's' long enough, why did they always treat me as if I was a child, I'm not stupid. My personal bodyguard for the battle was Seth if anything went seriously wrong, I was to climb on his back and he would take me to a location known only to the wolves. My phone was charged and on silent, secure in my jacket pocket.

Esme had fed me a huge breakfast and packed a backpack full of snacks and drinks for me, I am sure Seth appreciates that. We are now positioned on the top of a small mound on the field, Seth staying hidden in wolf form and me out in the open to draw them in. The mini hill is surrounded by Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Alice, the next ring outwards has Peter, Jasper Emmett and Edward. The wolves are funnelling them into the area picking off stragglers as they push forward. The newborns are so intent on my scent they seem to be unaware of the danger the wolves posed to them.

We're now half way through and all the wolves are in plain sight, obviously fighting on our side, this confuses many of the newborns making them pause and giving our side a chance to take them out. I now have a huge bonfire beside me which I'm feeding torn off limbs into. The others are tossing them up and Seth is catching and piling them up for me. But no sign of Victoria or her sidekick who stole my clothes before graduation. As the last of the newborns are dealt with, Edward nods to Jasper and Peter, indicating the direction he hears their thoughts. I think about shielding them both from detection and after ten minutes they return with Victoria, and Edward says the boy is Riley.

Edward had the heads of all the newborns behind him and he kept saying names to Esme who wrote them and locations down before he tossed the heads to Seth, who wouldn't allow me to touch them, but flipped them into the fire himself.  Emmett and Rose had a young girl beside them crouched down staring at me. He just hissed at her and she curled up into herself more. Alice stiffened and was obviously having a vision, as Jasper and Peter returned with the ringleaders. "The Volturi are coming we have fifteen minutes" she shouts.

Victoria is livid and shouting and spitting at Peter, he just forces her to her knee's below me, "You see that woman?" he demands and she is glaring daggers at me. "That is my mate, you know, not the mind reader's, but mine, you are a stupid fool not to check all your facts before tryin' to take out the Cullens. Do you know who we are? No! Let me introduce myself before I kill you, I'm Captain Peter Whitlock and beside me keepin' your second in charge restrained is my sire Major Jasper Whitlock. You might know him better as 'The God of War'! that ringing any bells for you!" Victoria's eyes open widely and she seemed to sag as what she'd done sinks in. "Good, don't like people I kill not to know who's dealin' out their death!" with that he tears off her head in one swift move.

Carlisle rounds up the wolves thanking them and suggesting they leave before the Volturi arrive. Telling Sam of Caius' hatred for werewolves blinding him to all other races, treating them all as harshly. So as the last body parts are burned and Jasper dispatches Riley to the great beyond. All that is left in the clearing are the Cullens, Peter, me and the young girl. She is whimpering and Edward says her name is Bree Tanner. He is watching her intently, as he said her name her head shot up and now she is staring at him rather than me. Oh, my god! Well, that will get him out of my hair for good.

As the Volturi glide into sight, Peter lifts me down beside him, holding me tightly. Edward reaches for Bree and she willingly goes to him. As they stop in front of us, throw back their hoods dramatically. We see Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec, "Oh! Have we missed a battle?" Jane says in her childlike squeaky voice. "Not really," said Carlisle, "Just a newborn problem in Seattle, we lured them away and disposed of them, I thought it would save Aro having to send out a team, but here you are! Sorry for the wasted journey but there is nothing for you to do" He continued barely keeping the sarcasm from his voice. "But there's one left!" said Felix cracking his knuckles, Edward stepped forward placing Bree behind him.

"You're mistaken, they are all accounted for including their maker Victoria!" Jane pointed at Bree "Her!" Carlisle again spoke "You are misinformed Jane, that's Edward's mate Bree, she is extremely new to this life and got rather carried away in the fight" he smiles at Bree saying "Still a little messy dear, but you'll get the hang of it, but don't worry Alice will just love to take you shopping for more outfits" we all snigger and Jane bristles, feeling she's been duped. "Why is she here, she's human?" her attention on me now. "Hell little girl, I'm movin' as fast as I can, but her father's a cop with access to the F.B.I database. This has to be handled delicately, I doubt your masters want the might of American law enforcement lookin' closely at the Cullens or any of the other vampires in Northern America" Peter drawled at her and they all looked at him confused.

"Isabella is my mate, I'm dealin' with it okay!" he said, "And you are who exactly?" asked Jane.  Felix and Demetri shook their heads at her, behind her back, but Alec looked worriedly at his sister, she knew exactly who he was. "Oh sorry, thought that was obvious, Shit!  must only be a legend in my own lunchtime!" he quipped and all the men guffawed at that. Jane looked angrily at Peter and I knew what was going to happen next, Edward had told me all about Jane the Pain, but she wasn't hurting my mate, I thought hard making my shield curved and throwing her pain ability back at her and she went down screaming loudly. There was stunned silence, they were at a loss as to what had occurred, not one of them looked at me. Alec picked up his sister and said they best get going before they missed their plane. As they turned away Demetri looked at me and bowed, in respect, I hope, for taking Jane down a peg or two.

That was it, over, at last, now I just had to plan my future, Peter wasn't joking, Charlie would use any means possible to find me if I just disappeared. So we would have to have a fool proof plan, but that would come later. My most pressing need was standing right in front of me and I intended to scratch that itch. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Alice suddenly leapt up and down, "So that's why I needed it!" she yelled and dug out a large key and handed it to me.

 Everyone looked at her, "Well if Bree is going to be at our house then obviously Bella can't, so that's the key to the Lodge at the western end" Esme smiled and said "You'll love it, Bella I actually had you in mind when I decorated it, I know how you like a bit of solitude now and then" Jasper gave Peter directions and he picked me up a started running. He was very quiet as we reached the most beautiful cottage I have ever seen, "Is everything okay honey?" I ask rubbing his back and arm, he laughs "I think that should have been my line" now it's my turn to  laugh.

We walk through the small cottage together, checking out the fully stocked kitchen and the glorious sunken tub in the bathroom. A small room that was office/ Library and then we entered the bedroom, facing us as we entered was a massive sleigh bed, Peter laughed and I asked "What's so funny?" he smiled and nodded towards the bed" I made that bed for Jasper n' Alice but she never liked it" Oh my god it was beyond perfection for me, "I'm glad honey cause I love it" I told him seriously.

He led me over to the bed and sat down beside me, "Are you sure my Isabella?" I nod and take his hands in mine, "Why are you nervous?" I ask, he huffs, "I don't want to disappoint you" I laugh, "Peter, I'm the virgin, how would I know if it wasn't your best?" he laughed back at me and I stood up and said how about you fill up that humongous tub and I'll get ready in here. So he left me and entered the bathroom, I took a deep breath, stripped naked, slipped on the robe from the back of the door and walked into the bathroom after him. He was standing shirtless with his back to me, so I slipped off the robe and said "Now you said something about my naked body? Would you like to refresh my memory, my mate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:- This is not finished, but you know I like to do them in chunks, so I will come back to Bella and Peter. Let's call this Part 2 xx AAP

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
